Sentimientos
by dAnpsYtrAncEkUchiki
Summary: Aqui yo de nuevo, como les va? Este fic ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo (unos 5 meses) más que una pareja es como un triangulo. Espero les guste *Contiene Yuri *Contiene Spoiler (solo poquito) refrente al lugar y situación, si no vas siguiendo el manga ONE PIECE, SU HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN
1. Sentimientos

**ROBIN**

¿Sabes una cosa? Yo siempre estuve sola, a pesar de haber estado con personas ruines, pero desde el día que te conocí todo cambio.

Te podría describir de mil y un maneras pero no sería lo suficiente para explicar tu belleza. Eres aún más de lo que podía imaginarme, a pesar de la edad, tu persona es fantástica.

Puede decir que me tomo la libertad de soñar contigo, de pensar que pasaría si estuvieras a mi lado, como podrían ser nuestras vidas, pero a pesar de ser más grande que tú, tengo miedo al rechazo.

Cada vez que me pides un consejo, que te acercas a contarme tus problemas, a aclarar tus dudas, son momentos maravillosos a tu lado, mi sueño podrá ser descubrir la verdadera historia, pero si tú no estás a mi lado sería un triunfo que no disfrute. Podre parecer una adolescente pensando en ti, qué más da a los sentimientos no se les puede negar.

La única que persona que sabe mis sentimientos por ti, dice que tengo que enfrentarlos y ponerlos a tus pies, porque tal vez el destino es cruel y nos vuelva a separar como ya lo ha hecho, me siento atada de manos, mi seguridad la derrumbas cuando sonríes, cuando, hablas, en fin todo el tiempo. Sera extraño que tú me gustes, que pueda decir que te amo, será difícil que aceptes mis sentimientos; no me importa si comienzan a tratarme diferente por mostrar lo que siento, lo único que me importa es tu respuesta.

Nami ¿realmente me amaras como yo lo hago?

**NAMI**

Como puedo explicar la situación de las últimas semanas, este trayecto a Dressrosa hace que mis pensamientos estén en otro cosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, es estúpido lo sé, pero desde que al grandioso de mi capitán se le ocurrió darle la bienvenida al barco me siento tan confundida, tan tonta por pensar que alguien como Law fuera a corresponder mis sentimientos. No me atrevo a contarle a Robin como me siento porque ella es en la que más confió, siento que al decirlo me quitare un peso de los hombros pero me ganare otro. Maldita sea como podre sacar todo esto de mi ser.

**LAW**

Las mujeres de este barco cada vez son más extrañas, una se comporta como una general al tratar a todos a golpes y gritos, pero creo que es la única solución para mantenerlos en orden, a excepción de Nico-ya, ella es mesurada, tranquila, inteligente y muy hermosa.

Pero detrás de todo eso se encuentra una persona sensible y delicada, descubrí los sentimientos que tiene respecto a Nami-ya y como no puede demostrarlos por miedo al rechazo, le dije que tenía que hacerlo _**–SABES LAW, ERES EL UNICO CON EL QUE PUEDO HABLAR DE ESTA MANERA, ERES MUY ATENTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS- **_me dijo con unas lágrimas surcando su rostro. Pero también soy débil y distraído, me di cuenta que estoy sintiendo una atracción por ella…

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Pensamientos

_La situación en el Sunny era muy complicada, debido a que gran parte de sus tripulantes sentían un delirio de persecución al saber que habían retado a Doflamingo._

_En cambio el capitán se le veía sereno y como siempre con alegría, el hecho de tener como tripulantes a un Shichibukai, a 2 samuráis y a un científico malvado, ya hacía de sus vidas algo más hilarante. _

**ROBIN **

Han pasado un par de día desde que Law descubrió lo que siento por Nami, el consejo que me dio me deja pensativa y muy distraída, como puedo enfrentar esta situación. Tal vez si hablo con Nami indirectamente podre darme una pista sobre cómo hacerlo o preguntarle si siente atracción por alguien es estúpido No lo sé, jamás había dudado tanto en mi vida.

**LAW**

Estar con los Mugiwaras es totalmente diferente a como me lo había imaginado, la tripulación es un circo, excluyendo a Nico-ya (es la más tranquila) todos son un personaje entre peleas, risas y demás hacen un ambiente demasiado animado para mi gusto, pero que salida le puedo dar, esta alianza puede resultar positiva.

Puedo describirlos a cada uno y saber su estado de ánimo, soy demasiado observador y me gustan los detalles, pero, en estos últimos días he notado un cambio en Nami-ya, es una mujer muy autoritaria y la gran parte de la tripulación le tiene miedo. Se comporta de manera distinta conmigo, cuando me dirige la palabra desvía la vista hacia otro lado o manda a Mugiwara-ya a decirme las cosas. Acaso Nico-ya le dijo lo que sentía?

**NAMI **

Demonios! Soy muy tonta, no puedo acercarme a Law sin ruborizarme, sin desviar la mirada, además creo que él se ha dado cuenta ya que me pregunta si me ocurría algo a lo cual le conteste que estaba algo concentrada en la navegación cuando ni siquiera he estado prestando mucha atención en eso.

Creo que es momento de hablar con Robin o con alguien, pero ¿Quién es lo suficiente maduro como para entenderme? Error al pensar eso ninguno lo es. Listo en la noche cuando estemos en nuestra habitación hablare con Robin, tendré que llevar a Momo con su padre para que me deje a solas y poder hablar con ella.

_Ese día, como los anteriores, estaba lleno de alegría pero Sanji había tenido una idea para hacerlo diferente debido a que se cumplía una semana de que Kinemon, Momo y Law (también Cesar) estaban en el barco y para el cocinero cualquier ocasión es buena para hacer lucir sus habilidades culinaria._

_**-CHICOS ESTA NOCHE HARE UNA CENA ESPECIAL ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE- **__dijo Sanji mientras les servía el desayuno. __**–WOW SANJI ¿Cuál ES EL MOTIVO PARA LA CENA?- **__pregunto el francotirador __**–DIGAMOS USOPP QUE ES PARA "FESTEJAR" QUE NUESTROS INVITADOS LLEVAN UNA SEMANA A BORDO- **__respondió el cocinero. _

_Todos se alegran al escuchar esta noticia, Law quedo extrañado mientras Momo y Kinemon se inclinaban frente a Luffy y Sanji para agradecer el gesto de su parte._

**NAMI**

¿Una cena? Vaya Sanji sí que sabe cómo sorprendernos, creo que la situación indicada para poder abrirle mi corazón a Law. Espero que salga todo correcto.

**LAW **

¿Una cena? Veo que el tiempo decide sobre mí así que podre hablar con Nico-ya acerca de su situación y tal vez poder decirle mi atracción por ella.

**ROBIN**

¿Una cena? Tendré la oportunidad con Nami, Law varias veces me ha dicho que tengo que hacerlo pronto o será demasiado tarde.

Todos están a la espera de una gran cena para esa noche, pero solo el mar sabrá que les espera…

**CONTINUARA **


	3. El efecto del sake

**Este capítulo es algo extraño desde que lo escribí la primera vez no sabía cómo reflejar la situación.**

**Espero sus comentarios y que les siga gustando.**

_La noche había llegado y en el Sunny la cena y la pequeña fiesta (por así llamarla) estaba lista. Todos se reunieron en la cocina, inclusive Cesar que fue escoltado por Law hasta una de las esquinas ya que era su rehén._

_**-BUENOS CHICOS CELEBEREMOS UNA SEMANA POR ESTAR AQUÍ CON LAW, MOMO Y KINEMON. KANPAIII!-**__ grito Luffy lleno de alegría._

_Todos estaban contentos disfrutando la deliciosa comida que el cocinero había creado, entre risas y una pequeña discusión(como todos los días) entre Sanji y Zoro el ambiente era agradable, Brook tocaba una melodía para armonizar con el ambiente, Chopper y Momo bailando al compás, Kinemon y Usopp contando maravillosas hazañas, Zoro bebiendo un buen Sake, Franky con un entusiasmo inigualable, Cesar a pesar de su cautiverio se sintió un poco feliz, mientras que Law, Robin y Nami bebían sake muy rápido, cada quien por su lado._

**ROBIN**

Es el momento ideal para decirle a Nami, no me importa si los demás escuchan, si no lo hago ahora jamás tendré nuevamente este chance.

**NAMI **

Al fin Luffy dejo a Law solo, es tiempo de que se lo diga.

_Law se encontraba en la mesa tomando sake rápidamente, en el momento en el que Luffy se levantó para ir por más comida sucedieron las cosas_

_Todo paso rápidamente, la música dejo de sonar y el silencio se hizo presente al ver aquella escena: _

_Nami estaba completamente abrazada de Law mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, Law había dejado caer su botella de sake y con los ojos abiertos como platos contemplaba a Nami, que en su búsqueda por más placer y profundidad de aquel beso dejo caer su cuerpo completo sobre Law mientras caían al piso, Robin había dejado caer su tarro también observando aquello con un rostro de tristeza y decepción._

**LAW**

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Qué significa Nami-ya?

**NAMI**

¡Por fin! No es la manera que esperaba pero por fin

**ROBIN**

Creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras

_Law en su intento de querer separar a Nami de su boca y cuerpo, se sintió mareado por el sake y sus movimientos no eran tan precisos como él quería, su mente comenzaba a ceder ante aquel acto de la atractiva navegante, a lo cual no tuvo más salida que volver a besarla mientras la toma del torso y piernas para poder cargar la y así levantarse._

_Sanji estaba furioso y los demás comenzaron reír __**–VAYA NAMI REALMETE ESTABAS DESESPEADA POR BESAR A LAW- **__dijo Usopp, los demás tripulantes siguieron con su fiesta ignorando por completo a aquellos que necesitaban privacidad. Robin decidió que ya no podía soportar eso y salió con la cabeza un poco baja a tomar el fresco aire marino, el espadachín al darse e cuenta de que su compañera salía decidió seguirla ya que el comportamiento de la misma no era común._

**ROBIN**

Creí que Law entendía lo que sentía por Nami, ¿acaso el no me dijo que le demostrara todo? Creo que me equivoque al confiar en el, soy muy tonta al bajar la guardia por un sentimiento que jamás pasara de mi mente.

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la arqueóloga, Zoro vio como Robin poco a poco cedía a ellas y como su cuerpo temblaba y estaba a punto de caer._

_Robin no podía aguantar más el peso de si misma, tal vez por el sake, y se dejo caer; el espadachín reacciono rápidamente la tomo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. __**–ROBIN, ¿TE PASA ALGO?-**__ dijo el joven mientras observaba como la chica tomaba asiento en el suelo. _

_No hubo explicación para lo que sucedió después, Robin, al notar el rostro de Zoro demasiado cerca, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acerco para besarlo, Zoro al darse cuenta de la intenciones de la mujer se separó rápidamente para evitar el beso __**– NO SE QUE PASA CONTIGO, PERO LO QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE HACER NO ESTA BIEN, TAL VEZ EL SAKE TE ESTA HACIENDO EFECTO- **__dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Robin para levantarle. __**–¡TU QUE PUEDES SABER! ADEMAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ESTAR CONMIGO JAMAS SE DESPERDICIA-**__ grito la mujer. _

_En ese momento la arqueóloga hizo aparecer dos brazos en la espalda del espadachín para asi tomar sus brazos para evitar que se defendiera, los siguiente que hizo fue besarlo e irlo desnudando poco a poco, pero Zoro logró zafarse de su agarre y en reflejo empujo a Robin __**-¡QUIERES PARAR! NO SE QUE DIABLOS TE PASA PERO NO USES EXCUSAS ESTUPIDAS PARA OCULTAR COMO TE SIENTES- **__al decir esto Robin cayo de rodillas y Zoro se puso en marcha a la cocina…_

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

**BUENO AQUI DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MÁS, ¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? LO DEL CONTENIDO YURI NO VA SER SEXUAL PERO LES VA A GUSTAR. CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTE FIC ME IMAGINE EMPAREJAR A LAW Y NAMI PERO NO ME GUSTAN JUNTOS, SEÑALO QUE NO HABRÁ PAREJA ESPECIFICA, COMO LES PUSE ES COMO UN TRIANGULO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ LEMON.**

**EL FINAL TAL VEZ LO CAMBIE, PERO SEÑALO NUEVAMENTE NO HABRÁ PAREJA ESPECIFICA, DIGAMOS QUE USTEDES SE HARÁN DE LA IDEA DE QUIENES SON LOS QUE QUEDAN JUNTOS, ES COMO DICEN UN FINAL ABIERTO, NO PASARA ESTA HISTORIA DE LOS 6 CAPÍTULOS.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y DEMÁS YA QUE TODO ESO ME HACE SENTIRME INSPIRADA.**

**GRACIAS Y QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE...**

_Después de aquel momento tan incómodo, Zoro no sabía cómo sentirse ya que no era normal que Robin actuara de esa manera, saco a conclusión el hecho de por qué había sido._

_La tripulación continuaba con su relajo, pero Nami y Law necesitaban un poco más que besos y caricias __**–LAW, QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A LO MAS ALTO DEL BARCO-**__ dijo Nami en un tono seductor pero a la vez confuso debido a su estado de ebriedad, Law al no ver a Robin saco a conclusión cual había sido el motivo para que la arqueólogo no estuviera en la cocina__**-NAMI-YA DAME UN MOMENTO, SUBE Y ESPERAME, TENGO QUE IR POR CIERTAS COSAS- **__dijo Law mientras su mente se componía._

**ROBIN**

Lo sabía jamás podre ser correspondida, Zoro tiene razón yo nunca actuó de esa manera, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Lo mejor hubiera sido jamás contarle a Law de mis sentimientos, se burló de mí, además Nami nunca se fijaría en mí.

_La mujer se encontraba aun en el suelo derramando lágrimas y con la mano en el pecho debido a la presión que le generaba esa angustia y sufrimiento._

**LAW**

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Al parecer el sake hace que mi cabeza de vueltas, pero Nami-ya porque lo hizo, ¿Qué Nico-ya no le demostró lo que sentía? Además donde estará, la note salir muy extraña pero con la navegante besándome ya no vi a que dirección partió.

_Law salió mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas acerca de lo ocurrido, busco a Robin hasta que su vista se posó en aquella mujer sufriendo, sabía que ella había visto todo, pero como podía acercarse para darle una explicación y sobre todo, como podría decirle lo que realmente el sentía._

**NAMI**

Al parecer a Law le ha gustado, no es de la manera que quería demostrarlo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, tanto que él ha accedido a subir conmigo y tal vez podre hacerlo mío. Pero ¿Dónde está Robin? Necesito sus consejos para estos momentos, tal vez salió a tomar el fresco y creo que vi salir a Zoro detrás de ella, tal vez esos dos se traen algo entre manos, bueno que más da le contare por la mañana, mientras tanto subiré a esperar a Law.

Law decidió tomar el riesgo de acercarse a Robin, sin importar las consecuencias, porque a pesar de lo que siente por ella, la ha llegada a considerar un excelente aliada, ya que es un estuche de sorpresas y ese tipo de personas son difíciles de encontrar en el gran mar azul.

_Robin seguía inmersa en su llanto pero escucho como alguien se acercaba y posaba la mano en su hombro __**–ZORO, LO SIENTO POR COMPORTARME DE UNA MANERA TAN EXTRAÑA, SE QUE NO PUEDO PEDIRTE ESE TIPO DE COSAS, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDA QUE DEBO ACLARAR MI MENTE, SABES REALMENETE AMO A NAMI, PERO SE QUE POR MAS QUE BUSQUE ELLA JAMAS ME AMARA, TAL VEZ ME TENGA UN CARIÑO PERO NUNCA PASARA DE AMISTAD, ¿PUEDES ENTENDERME,ZORO?-**__dijo la arqueólogo mientras su mano se posaba sobre la que tenía en su hombro, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar ya que al darse cuenta de que era Law el que estaba su lado su cuerpo brinco __**–TU ME TRAICIONASTE, JAMAS DEBI DE HABER CONFIADO EN TI, APROVECHANDOTE DE MI VULNERABILIDAD DECIDISTE CAMINAR ANTES QUE YO HACIA NAMI, TE DETESTO CREI QUE LUFFY TENÍA RAZON AL DECIRNOS QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, ERES RUIN Y MALVADO Y TE APROVECHAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ABRIERON SU CORAZIÓN, TE DET…- **__Robin no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos labios habían callado aquellas palabras que tenía que sacar, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura sujetándola de una manera fuerte pero a la vez suave __**-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!-**__ logro separar sus labios de los de Law, __**-NICO-YA, LO LAMENTO NO FUE MI INTENCION BESAR A NAMI-YA, AL PARECER EL SAKE HIZO QUE MI JUICIO SE NUBLARA, NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN ELLA, POR ESO SALI A BUSCARTE PARA DARTE UNA EXPLICACIÓN Y PEDIRTE UNA DISCULPA POR EL MAL ENTENDIDO- **__dijo Law, __**-ENTONCES, SI NO ESTAS INTERESADO EN ELLA ¿PORQUE ME HAS BESADO?-**__ pregunto Robin._

_La pregunta hecha por Robin hizo que el efecto del sake desapareciera y que el momento para expresar sus sentimientos llegara, __**-ESTOY INTERESADO EN TI-**__ dijo Law, al escuchar esto Robin quedo atónita y los brazos de Law la dejaron libre para que pudiera asimilar las cosas, __**-NICO-YA, NO SE COMO SUCEDIÓ PERO SIMPLEMENTE ME CAUTIVASTE, ERES UNA PERSONA INTELIGENTE, HONRADA Y MUY HERMOSA, ES IMPOSIBLE NO FIJARSE EN ALGUIEN COMO TU, PERO JAMAS IBA A DECIRTELO YA QUE ENTIENDO TU SITUACION CON NAMI-YA Y NO ERA CORRECTO PONERTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS SOBRE LA MESA, SOLO TE PIDO UNA COSA, ACEPTA ESTAR CONMIGO UNA NOCHE, SOLO TE PIDO UNA, PARA QUE PUEDAS OLVIDAR LA TRISTEZA QUE TE CAUSE POR MI IMPRUDENCIA Y LA IMPOTENCIA DE SABER SI ELLA TE AMARA TAL Y COMO TU LO HACES- **__Robin trato de asimilar las palabras de Law._

**ROBIN**

¿Qué diablos pasa? Law me ha besado y me ha dicho lo que siente por mí, me propone pasar una noche a su lado para olvidar los hechos de hoy, ¿debo aceptar? Tal vez estoy algo mareada por el sake pero estoy coherente, sé que Nami nunca me amara y tal vez pueda olvidar mi impotencia por una noche.

_Robin tomo de la mano a Law y lo obligó a tomarla por la cintura mientras ella buscaba sus labios y comenzaba a quitarle las ropas, Law vio tomada la decisión de Robin a lo cual la acomodo de tal manera que pudiera cargarla, ambos se dirigieron al pequeño acuario en la parte baja del Sunny mientras sus labios y manos buscaban el placer._

_Unos sollozos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, una Nami abatida se encontraba escondida en la parte oculta del mástil donde no podía observarla, las lágrimas eran inminentes, no sabía si lloraba por rabia o por descubrir sentimientos, lo único que sabía era que estaba completamente confundida._

**NAMI**

No puede ser, Law siente atracción por Robin y yo lo bese, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta al no notar como quería alejarse de mi cuando lo bese? Pero, Robin si realmente me amas ¿Por qué te vas a acostar con Law?

**CONTINUARA **


	5. Placer, besos y confusiones

**HOLA OTRA VEZ, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA LARGO PERO ASÍ ME LO IMAGINO (ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE) MI INTENTO DE LEMON A VER QUE TAL LES PARECE Y COMO DIJE CAMBIE EL FINAL (QUE SERA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO)**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE **

_La pareja llego a su destino, el pequeño acuario en la parte baja del Sunny daba un vista espectacular y la poca luz que se filtraba del exterior era el complemento perfecto para lo que estaba por suceder._

**LAW**

No puedo dejar de besarla, es más ardiente de lo que esperaba, Nico-ya realmente quiero hacerte mía

**ROBIN**

No puedo dejar de besarlo, pero ¿realmente está bien continuar con lo que pasara? Solo es una noche y será suficiente, además no puedo negar que es atractivo y el placer me hace desearlo.

_Las manos de Law buscaban cada rincón del cuerpo de Robin, buscaba la manera de despojarla de las ropas que le impedían continuar con aquel mar de sensaciones, la arqueóloga recorría el pecho formado del médico mientras la sostenía en brazos, sabía que no era la manera correcta de olvidar aquellos malos recuerdos pero el placer podría ser la solución por una noche._

_Sus labios se aferraban, sus lenguas buscaban la húmeda, cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron, Law dejo delicadamente a Robin en uno de los sofás, al verla un brillo pareció rodearla, no podía dar explicación__**, -NICO-YA ¿ESTAS SEGURA?-**__ pregunto. Robin se levantó y lo abrazo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Law, __**-JAMAS HE ESTADO TAN SEGURA-**__ contesto Robin de tal manera que Law no resistió más y la recostó._

_Law no quería verse apresurado por las ganas de tenerla pero no podía negar que en eso momentos quería arrancarle la ropa, sabía que Robin estaba sensible por lo cual decidió tratarla de la manera más delicada que conocía, comenzó por levantarle aquel vestido de la parte de abajo dejando al descubierto su intimidad oculta por una bragas blancas y pulcras, poso sus manos sobre los muslos de la mujer, agacho su cabeza y comenzó a besar los, siguió con sus caderas, se detuvo al notar una ligera humedad en la ropa íntima de ella, se levantó y poco a poco fue quitando ese estorboso vestido dejando a Robin únicamente con sus bragas, ya que no llevaba sostén, sus pechos quedaron completamente descubiertos. Robin al sentirse casi desnuda poso sus manos sobre aquella camisa que llevaba Law y la quito de su cuerpo, admirando la cantidad de tatuajes, continúo con el pantalón dejando únicamente su ropa interior._

_**-NICO-YA, REALMENTE ERES MUY HERMOSA-**__ dijo Law mientras iniciaba el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos por el cuerpo de Robin, ella gimió un poco ya que el placer era irremediable, acto seguido en un solo movimiento Law quito aquellas bragas dejando por completo el cuerpo desnudo, Robin con ayuda de sus poderes despejo a Law de aquella ropa íntima dejando la virilidad al descubierto._

_Se detuvieron un momento y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, __**-LAW, ERES MUY GENTIL CONMIGO Y QUIERO QUE LO SIGAS SIENDO DESPUES DE ESTO**__- dijo Robin mientras tomaba la mano del hombre y la dirigía su pecho._

_No podían creer el éxtasis que ambos se producirán, Law comenzó acariciando la entrada de la mujer suavemente y al notar una humedad abundante dio inicio a una sesión oral, Robin empujaba la cabeza de Law a su entrada, acariciaba sus cabellos, no quería gemir pero era inevitable ya que Law estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con su lengua, repentinamente sintió el cuerpo tenso y una explosión de placer se apodero de ella dejando escapar un fuerte gemido. Law supo que Robin había tenido un orgasmo, se separó, tomo las piernas de la mujer de tal manera que pudiera ver su entrada, se colocó de rodillas y abrazo a Robin __**–SE AMABLE POR FAVOR- **__le dijo Robin y esa fue la señal para que Law comenzara a penetrarla, primero entro despacio y con algo de dificultad ya que no podía creer que estuviera tan estrecha, Robin noto esto y puso sus manos sobre el trasero de Law empujándolo para dar más profundidad, Law no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a penetrarla varias veces primero suave y después más rápido y fuerte ya que el placer era inmenso. Ambos gemían, Robin se aferraba a Law mientras le besaba el cuello, Law tomo su torso mientras rasguñaba un poco la espalda de la mujer. Era el cielo que el soñó y el cielo que por solo una noche haría que Robin olvidara aquellos malos momentos. Se detuvieron un poco, Robin se levantó y recostó a Law en el piso y ella tomo lugar encima de él, era lo máximo para ambos Robin gemía y no le importo el nivel o si la escuchaban, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Law que esta entretenido jugando con los pechos de la mujer, la sensación se hizo más profunda , llego el momento en el que ambos no podían resistir más Law tomo a Robin del torso y la volvió a recostar y penetrándola un poco más salvaje Robin ya no tenía juicio y el placer se apodero de ella llegando juntos al cielo._

_Sus respiraciones eran rápidas a pesar de estar ya relajados Law reposaba sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que lo abrazaba, se levantó y fue por una manta para cubrirse, por el frio no existía en esa habitación, la miro y no to que ella lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro__**,-GRACIAS-**__ dijo Robin mientras Law se recostaba a sus lado, __**-NO TIENES PORQUE DARLAS- **__respondió Law mientras la tomaba para abrazarla, __**- SABES ALGO LAW, LA NOCHE ES LARGA Y EL CIELO NOS ESPERA- **__dijo pícaramente Robin mientras comenzaba a besar a Law, esa noche ambos estuvieron en el cielo hasta el amanecer._

**NAMI**

Estoy tan confundida, tal vez debería pedirle una disculpa a Law por mi manera de comportarme y hablar con Robin para pedirle una explicación. Debo hacerlo.

_Nami había estado toda la noche pensado y llorando en la parte más alta del Sunny, escucho como Sanji corrió a los inquilinos de la cocina y dio por visto que ya era hora de desayunar, __**-¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES HA VISTO A TORAO?-**__ pregunto Luffy, __**-TAMPOCO ESTA ROBIN-SAN-**__ dijo Brook, Nami los busco superficialmente ya que anoche no vio hacia donde se fueron._

_**-NO DESAYUNAREMOS HASTA QUE ROBIN-SWAN REGRESE, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!-**__ dijo Sanji, todos comenzaron a buscarlos por todas partes, Zoro bajo al acuario a ver si no se encontraban en ese lugar, Nami también iba hacia esa dirección; el espadachín abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a ambos completamente desnudos abrazados uno del otro y plácidamente durmiendo, escucho que alguien se acercaba y al voltear vio a Nami __**–NO DEBES ENTRAR-**__ le dijo, __**-¿PORQUE NO? DEJAME PASAR-**__ Zoro la tomo por un brazo y la alejo mientras ella le gritaba que la dejara entrar, Robin y Law despertaron al escuchar la discusión afuera, en acto rápido Robin se puso sus 2 prendas y Law únicamente se puso las de abajo, la puerta cedió, Nami observo aquello con lágrimas en los ojos, Zoro estaba tendido en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza, __**-NAMI DEJAME EXPLICARTE-**__ dijo Robin un poco angustiada. Law entendió que el momento había llegado para Robin y sus sentimientos, __**-SIENTO LO DE AYER NAMI-YA-**__ le dijo a la navegante mientras salía de la habitación y levantando al espadachín herido._

**LAW**

Nico-ya la noche que me pediste ya te la regale, ahora es tu turno, no pretendo ocupar un lugar en tu corazón pero si quiero ser parte de tu vida aunque sea como amigo.

_**-ROBIN, ¿QUE ES TODO ESTO? CREI QUE NO SENTIAS ATRACCIÓN POR ALGUIEN, EN ESPECIAL POR LAW-** _d_ijo Nami mientras tomaba asiento lo más lejos de la arqueóloga, las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más profundas y los sollozos atormentaban a Robin._

_**-NAMI DEBO CONFESARTE ALGO-** dijo Robin mientras unas pocas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro, Nami noto esto y la escucho atentamente, **- NO SE COMO EXPLICARLO, PUEDE SONAR ESTÚPIDO Y YO JAMAS HABÍA PASADO POR ESTA SITUACIÓN, NAMI YO TE APRECIO MUCHO, ERES UNA MUJER HERMOSA, VALIENTE Y FUERTE, SE QUE ME ADMIRAS PERO YO SIENTO UN SENTIMIENTO HACIA TI MUY FUERTE PERO NO PODÍA DECÍRTELO YA QUE UN MIEDO INMENSO SE APODERO DE MI SER-** dijo Robin mientras tomaba asiento. **–SI REALMENTE DICES TENER UN SENTIMIENTO TAN GRANDE HACIA MI ¿PORQUE TE ACOSTASTE CON LAW?-** pregunto Nami un poco más tranquila, **-ME SENTÍA HORRIBLE AL VERTE CON LAW, SE QUE LE AMAS, PERO COMO PODÍA COMPETIR CONTRA EL, ÉL ES PERFECTO A SU MANERA PUEDE DAR MIEDO PERO HACE QUE ME OLVIDE DE MIS PROBLEMAS SIEMPRE QUE ESTOY A SUS LADO, ANOCHE HICIMOS EL AMOR COMO JAMAS LO HABÍA HECHO CON ALGUIEN, OLVIDE LOS MALOS RATOS QUE ESTABA PASANDO, PERO JAMAS DEJE DE PENSAR EN TI NAMI, YO TE AMO, ERES MI UNIVERSO, EL MOTIVO DE MI SONRISA, CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO SONREÍR, ME SIENTO LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL PLANETA, NO ME IMPORTA LA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD, NO ME IMPORTA SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES, PERO YO TE AMO NAMI Y CADA MOMENTO A TULADO ES ESPECIAL Y HERMOSO PARA MI-** dijo Robin mientras comenzaba a llorar llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir su vergüenza._

**ROBIN**

Por fin se lo dije, pero porque me siento tan mal, creí que sentiría un peso menos pero ahora siento un peso más grande, Law ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito.

**NAMI**

Me amas yo lo se Robin en tu rostro veo la tristeza por decírmelo, pero ¿realmente estas segura de tus sentimientos?

_La navegante tomo asiento al lado de su compañera abatida, le tomo la mano, la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, Robin guardo silencio las lágrimas se detuvieron, estaba feliz pero no completa, por fin sus sentimientos habían salido pero no estaba llena de dicha. **–ROBIN, GRACIAS PERO YO NO PUEDO AMARTE, NO PUEDO, TAL VEZ PUEDA CAMBIAR Y TRATAR DE AMARTE, PERO YO TE ADMIRO ERES MI MODELO A SEGUIR, ERES MARAVILLOSA, HERMOSA Y MUY BRILLANTE ERES LAS COSAS QUE ME GUSTARIA SER ALGUN DIA, PERDONAME POR NO PODER AMARTE COMO TU LO HACES, PERO PUEDO HACER QUE SEAS FELIZ PUEDO HACER QUE TUS DIAS NO SEAN OSCUROS PUEDO ESTAR A TU LADO, PERO NO PUEDO ENTREGARTE MI CORAZÓN-** dijo Nami._

_Robin estaba atónita y necesitaba aclarar su mente y sentimientos **–NAMI, ¿PODRIAS DARME UN BESO Y ABRAZARME? -**Pidió Robin, -**¡CLARO!-** Nami tomo las manos de Robin mientras la besaba con una delicadeza única mientras Robin correspondía al beso los brazos de la navegante rodearon la cintura de la arqueóloga. **–ROBIN, ALGUIEN MAS TE AMA Y TU TAMBIEN, PIENSALO ¿PODRIAS HACERLO POR MI?-** Le dijo Nami mientras salía de la habitación…._

**CONTINUARA**


	6. Sentimientos ll

**BUENO HE AQUI EN ULTIMO CAPITULO, CAMBIE EL FINAL UN POCO Y SIEMPRE SI ROBIN SIENTE ALGO POR LAW. TAMBIEN APARECE ZORO DICIENDO ALGO MUY PROFUNDO, PERO EL ES MAGNIFICO, IBA A PONER EL NOMBRE DE PERONA PERO NO SE ME HIZO NECESARIO, DESPUES TRATARE DE HACER UN FIC DE ESOS DOS.**

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CUANDO LO ESCRIBI POR PRIMERA VEZ ME EMOCIONE MUCHO Y AHORA QUE LO COMPARTO CON USTEDES ME SIENTO COMO NIÑA EN NAVIDAD.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN EXPRESAR.**

**LOS ADORO**

**Y QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE...**

_Robin se quedó en la habitación completamente sola, inundando su mente con preguntas y sin respuestas lógicas…_

**ROBIN**

Por fin se lo he dicho, pero me siento tan vacía, ¿Qué es este sentimiento de culpa? ¿Porque Nami dijo que alguien más me amaba? Demonios que debo hacer, Law si estuvieras aquí mi mente y cuerpo estarán tranquilos.

_Law se encontraba en la enfermería atendiendo el fuerte golpe que Zoro había recibido por parte de Nami __**–RORONOA-YA, TU CABEZA REALMENTE ES DURA YA QUE CON UN GOLPE DE ESTE TIPO PUDISTE SUFRIR ALGO MÁS GRAVE- **__dijo Law mientras vendaba la cabeza del espadachín,__** -MALDITA NAMI SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, OYE LAW ¿PORÍA PREGUNTARTE ALGO?- **__pregunto Zoro mientras se levantaba de la silla de curaciones. __**–ADELANTE-**__dijo Law mientras se acomodaba los insumos médicos, __**-TU ¿SIENTES ALGO POR ROBIN? NOTE QUE DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO AYER ENTRE NAMI Y TU, ROBIN SE SENTIA FATAL, LA INTENTE AYUDAR PERO SE COMPORTABA DE MANERA EXTRAÑA Y ESTA MAÑANA MIENTRAS LOS BUSCABAMOS LOS ENCONTRE DESNUDOS UNO ABRAZADO DEL OTRO, NO ME INTERESA LO DEMAS PERO LA SITUACIÓN PODRÍA COMPLICARSE SI NO HABLAN BIEN LAS COSAS, LAW TE DIGO ESTO PORQUE LAS MUJERES SON DIFICILES DE ENTENDER Y TE LO DIGO QUE ESTUVE CON UNA MUJER DEMASIADO EXASPERANTE, ASI QUE SI TIENES QUE DECIR ALGO DILO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE- **__las palabras de Zoro retumbaron en la cabeza de Law._

**LAW**

No creía que Roronoa-ya fuera tan pacífico y centrado, pero tiene razón necesito hablar con Nami-ya correctamente para decirle que no siento atracción por ella y evitar alguna esperanza y también con Nico-ya, espero y realmente puedan entenderme.

_Nami se encontraba debajo de los árboles de mandarina, estaba pensativa y se sentía un poco culpable al besar a Robin, pero también sabía que ella no la amaba completamente y que tarde o temprano tendía que darse cuenta de que otra persona realmente lo hacía_

**NAMI**

Me siento un poco culpable, pero si no la besaba nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, sé que ella es capaz de enfrentar los obstáculos sola y este más que uno podría ser la oportunidad que busco para amar y ser amada.

_Dejo escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se recostó disfrutando la brisa, sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo, así que abrió los ojos para averiguar quién era, la sorpresa fue grande al ver a Law a sus lado y sobre todo verlo con un cara de angustia que jamás había mostrado en el barco. __**-¿TE PASA LAW? NO TE VES MUY BIEN-**__ dijo Nami, -__**NAMI-YA, QUIERO PEDIRTE UNA DISCULPA NUEVAMENTE POR LO OCURRIDO AYER, NO QUERIA QUE MLA INTERPRETARAS LAS COSAS PERO YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE OTRA PERSONA Y NO PUEDO CORRESPONDER TUS SENTIMIENTOS-**__ dijo Law mientras se levantaba a tomar una mandarina, __**-SABES ALGO LAW, BESE A ROBIN, ME DIJO SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA MI, PERO NO PUEDO CORRESPONDERLE, NO VOY A NEGAR QUE ES HERMOSA, PERO NO PUEDO AMARLA, PERO SE QUE ALGUIEN LO HACE Y QUE ESA PERSONA SIN IMPORTAR SU FRIALDAD, LOGRARA QUE ROBIN REACCIONE Y VEA REALMENTE A QUIEN AMA-**__ Al decir esto Nami se puso de pies si marcho con rumbo a la cocina._

_La fresca mañana paso y todos se reunieron para planear la estrategia, ya que faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a DressRosa, algunos emocionados, otros sentían miedo, pero el simple hecho de llegar a un nuevo país emocionaba a la mayoría, Robin se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en una hoja, las lágrimas brotaban en su ser._

**ROBIN**

Sé que ya no soy una niña para escribir cartas de amor pero así es la única manera en la que puedo mostrarlo todo.

_Se separaron en los respectivos grupos y se dirigieron a su destino, Robin, Law y Usopp se encargarían de entregar a Cesar, varios hechos pasaron que hicieron que la arqueóloga y el francotirador se internaran en la selva y que el médico y el científico se quedaran en el punto de reunión para la entrega._

**LAW**

Me siento tan nervioso, Doflamingo llegara pronto así que confió en que mi plan funcione a la perfección si no corremos el riesgo de morir.

_Metió su mano libre, ya que con la otra sostenía a Cesar, a un bolsillo en su abrigo, noto algo extraño, lo saco y al darse cuenta que era un trozo de papel con algo escrito comenzó a leerlo:_

**LAW**

**ANOCHE ME HICISTE OLVIDAR LAS PENAS, MI TRISTEZA E IMPOTENCIA, TE LO AGRADEZCO; ESTE TIEMPO QUE HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS EN EL BARCO FUE BUENO YA QUE CONOCI OTRO LADO DE MI QUE TAL VEZ LOS DEMAS NO PUEDEN VER, ERES UNA PERSONA CALIDA Y SABE ESCUCHAR Y SOBRE TODO SABE COMO AYUDARME. NO SE QUE DEPARA EL DESTINO DESPUES DEL ENCUENTRO CON DOFLAMINGO, NOS ESPERAN COSAS BUENAS Y MALAS, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS UNA COSA, QUE A PESAR DE NO SER DE LA MISMA TRIPULACIÓN Y POR ASI LLAMARLO COMPETIMOS, QUIERO TENERTE A MI LADO, QUIERO SER ESA MUJER QUE COMPLEMENTE TU VIDA Y QUIERO QUE SEAS EL HOMBRE QUE ACOMPLETE LA MIA.**

**SOLO UNA COSA MÁS TE PIDO PROMETEME QUE NO MORIRAS, PORFAVOR, QUIERO TENERTE A MI LADO HASTA QUE ME LO PERMITAS, Y CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS YO TAMBIEN PROMETO NO MORIR PARA PODER SEGUIR DESCRIENDO TU PERSONA.**

**TE AMO**

**ROBIN **

_Termino de leer esas letras una lágrima muy pequeña rodo por su rostro, miro al cielo y unos pensamientos se hicieron presentes_

**LAW **

Prometo no morir Nico-ya.

**FIN**


End file.
